In the design of static AFV model, the movability of the track with dual pins is important. A movable track will significant improve the fidelity of the model. In the prior art, there are two kinds of the movable track with dual pins, one is made of metal and the other is made of PS (polystyrene). The metal track with dual pins is generally served as an additional item and will produced by specific company for additional items and the modeller can buy it herself/himself. In the model package, PS (polystyrene) material is usually used in the design and production of the track with dual pins.
The drawbacks of the combination of bumps and recessed holes or the combination of pin bushes and pins are as follows: the drawbacks of the combination of bumps and recessed holes are that the structure is not solid, the bumps for assembly are easily worn-out, the movability is not high, and it cannot simulate real dual-pin structure; the drawbacks of the combination of pin bushes and pins are that it is hard to combine them, it needs long manufacturing time, and it is easily broken or structurally damaged during coloring and hence causes assembly failure or breakage.